


Ya que hablar no sirve

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San Valentín nunca había sido un día excesivamente especial para Haruka. Pero, como todo lo demás, ahí estaba Rin Matsuoka para cambiar eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya que hablar no sirve

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

San Valentín no significaba mucho para Haruka.

Las chicas se revolucionaban durante la semana anterior, los chicos intentaban ganarse su favor para recibir más chocolate que el resto y fardar ante sus compañeros y Makoto terminaba con más chocolate del que podía comer y lo compartía con él. Además, desde hacía unos años, Aki le daba una pequeña caja de bombones, ignorando la indiferencia con que Haruka los recibía.

Ese año no fue distinto. Para la hora del recreo, la mayoría de los chicos tenía su regalo; Haruka jugueteaba con el lazo de la caja de Aki, tratando de ignorar el parloteo, más molesto que de costumbre, de sus compañeros.

—¡Hala, Nanase, te han dado chocolate!

Haruka no necesitaba mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba, pero aun así alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en Rin con irritación.

Su compañero había sido, sin duda, la sorpresa del día. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaba unas semanas en su clase, era sorprendente que hubiese recibido chocolate de nada menos que cuatro chicas, además de Aki –realmente, Aki no contaba mucho, ya que todos los años daba regalos a todos los chicos para que ninguno se sintiese mal–; el niño estaba encantado, paseando de un lado a otro y regresando a su mesa para coger otro pedazo de chocolate.

—Sí —masculló con cautela. Rin aún no había hecho su petición diaria de que participase en su dichoso relevo; Haruka suponía que lo reservaba para la tarde, cuando estuviesen en el club de natación, pero aun así prefería ser precavido—. ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió, dándose cuenta de lo callado que se había quedado Rin.

—Nada —el niño sacudió la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara después—. Hubiera sido mejor que no te dieran —murmuró, como para sí mismo.

Cinco minutos antes, Haruka había estado dándole vueltas exactamente a esa cuestión. En ese momento, sin embargo, prefería irse un mes a un desierto antes que darle la razón a Rin.

—Ya te gustaría —replicó.

Rin entornó los ojos.

—De todas formas, me han dado más que a ti —le aseguró, sacando la lengua.

—¿Y qué? Ni siquiera te gusta.

Rin no replicó, pero eso no hizo que Haruka se sintiese ganador de la discusión, porque lo que impedía a su compañero hablar era una expresión de puro asombro que no hacía sino acentuarse mientras el significado de las palabras de Haruka terminaba de calar en su mente.

Y Haruka prefería irse dos meses a un desierto antes que admitir que llevaba toda la mañana vigilando a Rin por el rabillo del ojo (aunque sólo fuese para controlar cuándo se acercaría para molestarlo). Y dejaría la natación antes de admitir que se había dado cuenta de las quejas de Rin porque el chocolate estaba demasiado dulce (aunque no lo hubiese hecho a propósito, claro que no).

Apartó la mirada, concentrándose de nuevo en el lazo del regalo de Aki y esperando que el ardor de sus mejillas no enrojeciese su piel.

 

 

 

Fue toda una sorpresa ir al club de natación y no encontrar a Rin allí.

Una agradable, pensó Haruka. La ausencia de Rin significaba que podría nadar tranquilamente, sin que ese idiota intentase hacer carreras con él ni lo intentase convencer para hacer con él ese relevo que tanto le obsesionaba.

Incluso cuando Rin llegó, Haruka apenas tuvo problemas. Quizá el mundo hubiera decidido devolverle la tranquilidad que la llegada de ese niño risueño y cabezota le había arrebatado, quizá Rin se hubiese dado cuenta por fin de lo molesto que resultaba. Pero, por primera vez desde que el niño se cambiase a su colegio, Haruka tuvo una tarde relajada.

Al menos, hasta que el entrenador Sasabe dijo que era hora de cerrar.

Haruka salió a regañadientes de la piscina, escuchando los pasos de Makoto tras él y la conversación entusiasmada de Nagisa y Rin. Se dirigió a su taquilla y la abrió, aún preguntándose qué planeaba el Universo tras haberle dado esas horas de inesperada tranquilidad.

No tardó en descubrirlo.

Sobre la bolsa en la que guardaba su toalla y una muda de ropa había un corazón de chocolate más grande que su mano –y probablemente más incluso que la de Makoto–, metido en una bolsa transparente a la que habían atado una nota. Haruka la cogió y se la acercó para leer lo que ponía.

_¡Nada en el relevo conmigo!_

_Rin_

Sin terminar de creerse que la nota y el chocolate fueran reales –sinceramente, empezaba a dudar que alguien como _Rin_ pudiese ser real–, Haruka lo leyó una vez. Luego, otra. Y otra más.

Luego se giró para observar a Rin, que se había vestido en un tiempo récord y se restregaba la toalla en el pelo, tratando de secarlo en la medida de lo posible.

—Bueno, me voy —barbotó el niño finalmente. Haruka alcanzó a verle las orejas, más rojas que su pelo, antes de que se precipitara hacia la salida—. ¡Hasta mañana!

A Haruka le llevó menos de un segundo decidirse. Cambiándose a más velocidad de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, guardó la toalla, el bañador y el dulce en su bolsa y salió a paso rápido de la habitación, ignorando la mirada extrañada de Makoto y la pregunta a medio formular de Nagisa.

Pese a que Rin se había dado prisa en apartarse de su campo de visión, aún no había salido del edificio cuando Haruka lo alcanzó.

—¿Por qué me has dado esto? —inquirió antes de terminar de acercarse a él.

Rin se dio media vuelta. Tenía todo el rostro encendido.

—¡Bueno, es que hablar no sirve contigo! —se excusó, alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Toda esa situación era ridícula, la pantomima del chocolate y la nota era ridícula y Rin en sí era ridículo, y él tenía un límite.

—Pero no tenías que darme lo otro.

Parecía imposible que Rin pudiese ponerse más colorado, pero a cada segundo que pasaba el joven iba batiendo su propio récord.

—¿E-el qué? —balbuceó. Haruka abrió su bolsa, dispuesto a enseñarle lo que había encontrado en su taquilla—. ¡Vale, vale, no lo saques! —exclamó Rin, agitando los brazos exageradamente. Era toda una suerte que estuviesen en un pasillo vacío—. ¡Quería darte algo con la nota, pero todo estaba lleno de cosas con forma de corazón! —se excusó.

Haruka resopló.

—No quiero nadar en tu relevo —declaró. Quizá si no hubiese tenido las mejillas rojas hubiese aparentado más decisión.

Rin seguía teniendo toda la sangre en la cara, pero se las ingenió para componer una sonrisa irritante.

—No, pero querrás —replicó, con más calma de la que había mostrado durante todo el día—. ¡Hasta mañana, Nanase! —exclamó, echando a correr hacia la salida.

Y Haruka se quedó ahí, plantado en mitad del pasillo hasta que Makoto llegó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para devolverlo a la realidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Rin?

La pregunta no debería haber revuelto tanto las entrañas de Haruka.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es él? —la réplica sonó más cargada de rabia de lo que el niño pretendía, porque era obvio que Rin era el único, hasta la fecha, capaz de ponerlo de los nervios de esa manera.

Makoto simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 

 

 

Unas horas más tarde, después de varios problemas de matemáticas, Haruka consideró prudente volver a mirar el regalo de Rin.

Lo sacó de la bolsa y lo dejó en su escritorio, junto a la caja de bombones de Aki, y leyó de nuevo la nota. El surco entre sus cejas se hizo más profundo. ¿Qué pretendía Rin con eso? Haruka no le había pedido que le regalase nada, pero eso tampoco significaba mucho. Rin tenía la irritante costumbre de hacer lo que le venía en gana sin importarle a quién molestase.

Haruka suponía que intentaba sobornarlo.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió coger un pedacito y metérselo en la boca mientras continuaba haciendo los deberes; tenía pensado devolvérselo a Rin al día siguiente, pero suponía que sería de mala educación no haberlo probado siquiera; después de todo, independientemente de las segundas intenciones que pudiera tener, su compañero le había hecho un regalo, lo que significaba que, al menos por un momento, había pensado en él.

No se dio cuenta de que seguía comiendo hasta que terminó los deberes de inglés; agotado tras intentar comprender los condicionales por quinta vez, miró el corazón de chocolate y descubrió que sólo quedaba la mitad.

Contuvo un bufido al ver sus planes de fingir que el regalo de Rin no le había gustado completamente desechos.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para enfadarse consigo mismo; escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su casa e identificó sin problemas los pasos de su madre, y unos segundos más tarde se giró mientras la mujer entraba en la habitación.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día, cielo? —preguntó.

—Normal —Haruka no era muy amigo de hablar para decir obviedades, pero últimamente era raro el día que su madre regresaba de trabajar antes de que él se fuese a dormir.

—¡Pero si tienes regalos! —exclamó ella al advertir el medio corazón que quedaba en el escritorio, más entusiasmada de lo que Haruka había estado durante todo el día—. ¿Puedo verlos? —inquirió, acercándose.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual.

Al menos, hasta que recordó que la nota de Rin seguía enganchada a la bolsa del corazón de chocolate. Miró a su madre, pero era demasiado tarde: ella ya la había visto. No obstante, en un movimiento inusualmente rápido, Haruka se las ingenió para arrebatársela antes de que pudiese leer lo que ponía.

—¿Oh? —en los labios de la mujer se adivinaba una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido? —Haruka guardó la nota, bolsa incluida, en el bolsillo de su sudadera—. Éste no es de tu amiga Aki; el suyo es ése, ¿no? —el niño no contestó—. ¿De quién es?

Haruka estaba casi seguro de que su rostro estaba de un tono parecido al de Rin unas horas antes.

—De Rin —masculló en voz muy baja. Sabía que, si se quedaba callado el tiempo suficiente, su madre se cansaría y se iría; pero eso llevaría más tiempo y quería darse un baño.

No había contado con la curiosidad de su madre.

—¿Quién es esa Rin? ¿Es guapa?

Haruka alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

 _No_.

No, eso debía de ser una broma. Su madre, de entre todas las personas, debería saber que uno no puede asumir el sexo de una persona por su nombre.

Y, sin embargo, sacarla de su error implicaría contar una historia mucho más extraña de lo que la mujer creía, que sin embargo era verídica.

—Voy a bañarme —anunció, bajándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. Afortunadamente, su madre no insistió con el tema.

Encontró a su abuela en el pasillo, al bajar las escaleras. La anciana sonreía, y Haruka sabía por qué: a diferencia de sus padres, ella lo había oído quejarse de Rin lo suficiente para saber de sobra el género de su compañero. Dejó que le revolviera el pelo, sabiendo que no diría nada si él no se lo pedía y agradecido por ello, y finalmente llegó al baño.

Mientras llenaba la bañera, metiendo los dedos en el agua y jugando con ella, la pregunta de su madre seguía resonando en su mente.

Era cierto que Rin no era una chica, pero Haruka no podía negar que era guapo. No _bonito_ , no simplemente algo que le gustaría dibujar, sino… de otra manera. El niño no era precisamente brillante cuando de explicar cosas se trataba, pero sabía que nunca había querido acariciar el pelo de Makoto para comprobar si tenía la textura que aparentaba tener, ni pasar el dedo por la nariz de Aki para delinear su forma exacta.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza antes de desvestirse y meterse en el agua, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Si Rin era guapo o no importaba más bien poco, sobre todo cuando tenía problemas más urgentes que solucionar.

Como, por ejemplo, cómo iba a convencerlo de que no le había gustado el chocolate cuando se había zampado la mitad sin darse cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, vale, sé que falta un mes para San Valentín, pero la idea se me ha ocurrido ahora.
> 
> En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
